


Changed positions

by lokilenchen



Series: Trektober 2020 [18]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Food, Allergies, Hurt Leonard "Bones" McCoy, M/M, Married Couple, Waiting by Biobed, Worried James T. Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilenchen/pseuds/lokilenchen
Summary: This time Jim isn’t the one with an allergic reaction.Trektober Day 18 (Waiting By Biobed)
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Trektober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168697
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Changed positions

It was Jim’s fault, he did that to Bones. Just wanting for Bones to have a nice change from his incessant work.

His husband was a lot more stressed out lately. It seemed like the engineers were getting hurt on a regular basis these days and many away missions went wrong. Jim didn’t get to see Bones for all but a few short minutes a day. At the moment Bones literally lived in Medbay and not in their shared quarters; Jim strongly disapproved of this, not being able to sleep all too well without his human cuddle toy.

A planet they had successful negotiations for entry into the Federation with a few months ago invited Jim and Leonard down to a festive dinner, which Jim accepted gratefully. It offered the perfect opportunity to get the brunette doctor out of the medbay and away from the total exhaustion he was working towards.

Reluctantly Bones agreed to come along, the man actually made it sound like he was the only one working in sickbay and it took a lot of convincing that he had the best medical staff in Starfleet to cover for him.

The evening started great. Jim was just happy to have his husband by his side for an extended period of time and said husband finally relaxed a bit, the tension bleeding out of his frame with each second they spent together.

It wasn’t until they were asked to take a seat at the dinner table and the food was served that everything went south.

Bones was scanning the food with his tricorder to make sure Jim could eat everything without having to worry about an allergic reaction, when one of the alien ambassadors had the great idea to shove a spoon full of something Jim could only describe as blue glibber filled with black globules down Bones’ throat. The blond found the angry and at the same time disgusted look that Leonard gave the alien, after he swallowed the food unintentionally, totally hilarious.

And Jim, the bad husband he was, started laughing, but his laughter died down when the brunette started to gasp for breath next to him.

Desperate hands were clutching at Jim’s dress uniform and the panicked look on Bones face made Jim realize the other had an anaphylactic shock. 

Not sure where the doctor had his medkit, he just scooped him up in his arms, tried to calm him down as best as he could, took out his communicator and ordered an emergency beam out directly to the medbay.

Once there he laid Bones down on one of the biobeds and M’Benga took over. 

That’s how Jim found himself two hours later, still in his dress uniform, next to the biobed waiting for Bones to wake up.

M’Benga had informed him a little while ago that he had reacted fast enough and that the CMO would be alright. Now they just had to wait for him to sleep out the sedative M’Benga had given him and Jim would be able to take Bones back to their shared quarters.

The chair he had was so close to Bones’ biobed that he was nearly sitting on the bed himself. He just wanted to be close to his husband, needed to assure himself that he was still alive and breathing. Holding the others' hands, shedding silent tears. The steady beeping kept him from totally losing it. 

If he hadn’t taken Bones with him to the dinner, he would still run around sickbay treating patients rather than being one himself.

Yes, he had wanted Bones to finally come back to their bed, but not like this, he should just have been more persistent or just dragged Bones along to their living space. 

With the squeeze of his hand Jim was pulled out of his self blame filled head; blue eyes staring into hazel.

“Not your fault,” Bones mumbled, voice hoarse.

“Bones,” Jim breathed, tears still running down his cheeks.

“It’s not your fault,” Leonard rasped again. Jim gave him something to drink to help with the still rough voice.

“But,” Jim wanted to list all the things that made the incident his responsibility, but Leonard stopped him right at the beginning.

“Darlin’ get that into the thick head of yours, you can’t blame yourself for this, I know you wanted me to come down to the planet, but I agreed to come along. You didn’t shove the food in my mouth. If I hadn’t worked overtime and just went back to our quarters, you wouldn’t need a festive dinner to see me. See, there are a lot of reasons why this happened and none of them makes it your fault. I love you, you moron,” Leonard lifted up his hands with a grunt and wiped away Jim’s tears.

“Love you too, Bones,” Jim leaned in to press a kiss against his husband’s lips. “But please leave the allergic reactions to me, can’t see you like this, you have to be the one to fix me and everyone else on this ship up.”

“Now you know how I feel every time you find yourself in my medbey hurt,” Leonard grumbled. 

Jim looked a little sheepish at that and kissed Bones a second time to get the other’s thoughts away from the topic of his likelihood to get hurt.

Not long after that Bones was released from medbay. The stubborn man he was, he didn’t want a hoverchair or Jim’s help for the walk to their quarters. Grunting he made his way through the hall until Jim couldn’t watch him any longer and just picked him up bridal style and carried him the rest of the way. Grumbling and blushing Bones buried his face in Jim’s neck.

After everything that happened Jim was just happy to have Bones this close and ignored the grumbles. The rest of the day was spent cuddled together in their bed, simply enjoying each other’s presence.


End file.
